


Chains of Love

by zebraljb



Series: Cheesevember 2018 [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, M/M, Makeup Sex, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:31:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - HandcuffsThere's a distance between Harry and Eggsy lately, a distance that troubles Merlin.  He comes up with an idea to bring them closer together.





	Chains of Love

CHAINS OF LOVE

“You’re gonna be late,” Eggsy remarks from the doorway of the bathroom.

“Yes, I’m fully aware.” Harry rinses his razor and starts on the other side of his face. “A clean shave is one of the…”

“…signs of a gentleman,” Eggsy finishes. “Yeah, I’M fully aware. Just sayin’.” He bites his bottom lip. “Guess I’ll see ya at work?”

“Of course.”

Eggsy’s chin quivers but he makes sure Harry doesn’t see it. “All right, then. Bye.”

“Have a good day.” Harry leans in and focuses on the mirror.

 

“That’s not QUITE how it happened,” Roxy exclaims to hoots of laughter.

“It IS how it happened. Exactly. I was there,” Eggsy tells the three other employees at the table.

He’s holding court at a corner table of the HQ dining hall. Harry’s amazed at how Eggsy manages to become the center of attention even when he’s telling a story about someone else. Eggsy throws back his head and laughs, but the smile fades and the laughter dies when he catches sight of Harry walking into the room.

“Arthur, sir. Good afternoon.” Eggsy respectfully gets to his feet and the others follow suit.

“Not necessary. Please, keep eating your lunch. It looks like you’re having quite the conversation over here.”

“Galahad is telling tales, sir, that’s all,” Roxy says and Eggsy snorts.

“Well.” Eggsy doesn’t meet Harry’s gaze and his heart drops. “I’ll let you get back to it, then. Have a good afternoon, everyone, and I’ll see you at the Table meeting later, agents.”

“Yes, sir,” Roxy and Eggsy say as one. 

Harry turns around and slowly plods away, forcing himself not to turn back when he hears Eggsy laughing again.

 

“So, we’ll be hosting the dignitaries from the Far East, and the palace has asked us to be on high alert, just in case,” Harry finishes. “Merlin, anything to add?”

“Just a few reminders. Kay, we need that report for your ammunition. If you plan on continuing to use that much ammo, I want to know why.”

“Yes, Merlin.”

“Galahad.” Merlin turns an eye on Eggsy, who’s sullenly staring at the table, uncharacteristically quiet. He usually is an eager participant at table meetings but lately he’s kept his opinions to himself.

“Yes, Merlin?”

“Reports. You are aware of what they are, correct?”

“Yes, sir.” Eggsy blushes.

“My I ask what the problem is?” Harry turns to Merlin.

“Agent Galahad has some catching up to do. I’m sure he’ll take care of it.” Merlin doesn’t smile but lets his eyes twinkle at Eggsy. 

“How much catching up to do?” Merlin frowns at Harry, who normally would make a sarcastic quip and move on.

“He…”

“Eight, sir,” Eggsy interrupts. “I’ll have them done by tomorrow.”

“The next day is fine,” Merlin says quickly.

“Eight reports? Agent Galahad, you do realize that report completion is a requirement of field work, correct?”

“Yes, Arthur.” 

Merlin shivers as the two men look at one another. He swears the temperature in the room has dropped a good ten degrees. “That’s all I have, Arthur, although I’d appreciate if you and Agent Galahad could meet me in my office in an hour.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says quietly and Harry nods.

Merlin hurries off to his office and flops into his chair. Harry and Eggsy have been together for over a year, and normally they’re so sweet it makes Merlin sick. They finish each other’s sentences and coddle one another to the point of nausea. But over the past few weeks things have done a complete one-eighty. They avoid each other in the office and rarely leave for home together. Merlin’s not sure what’s going on but he knows it has to stop. It’s obvious even at HQ, and employees are starting to worry. A few Kingsman workers frown upon same-sex relationships but for the most part everyone has championed what seems to obviously be true love. Now it’s not so obvious.

Merlin sighs. Desperate times call for desperate measures.

 

Eggsy arrives eight minutes early. Normally he’d breeze into Merlin’s office, make himself a cup of tea and wait to prepare Harry’s as soon as he arrives. This time he prepares his own tea and sits in a chair. Harry arrives six minutes late. He looks at Eggsy, frowns at the lack of a teacup, and makes his own.

“Thank you both for coming. This won’t take long.” Merlin smiles at them. “I don’t know if you remember, Arthur, but we’d discussed changing the security protocols for the ammunitions room, the gun range, the archives.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Well, I’ve come up with something, and I’d like you and Agent Galahad to be my guinea pigs. I’m changing scanners…this will scan the entire hand, not just the fingertips.”

“Sounds interesting,” Eggsy says, perking up a bit.

“Sounds expensive,” Harry gripes.

Merlin rolls his eyes. “You think everything sounds expensive.”

“What do you need from me?” Eggsy asks. Merlin notices he doesn’t say “us.”

Merlin pulls two clipboards from his drawer and sets them on the desk. “Let me calibrate these and then I’ll simply need the two of you to place your hands on the screens.”

“Easy enough.” Eggsy wanders over to the desk and waits.

Harry gets up as well, but he stands on Merlin’s other side. Merlin almost wishes for the good old days when they couldn’t go ten seconds without touching one another. “I’ll need you both over here, please.” He places the clipboards side by side and starts to maneuver them into place. “Eggsy, your left hand on this, Harry, use your right.”

“Like this?” Eggsy leans in and places his palm down on the clipboard.

“Perfect. Wait, Harry, here.” Merlin guides him so his hand is on the clipboard as close to Eggsy’s as possible. “Okay, hold still.” He sneaks behind them and pulls something from a file cabinet in the corner. “Perfect…one minute more.” He suddenly darts between them and snaps something onto their wrists.

“What tha fuck?” Eggsy yells, yanking his hand away. He looks at the silver bracelet in dismay.

“Yes, Merlin, I’ll echo that sentiment. What the fuck?” Harry demands, holding up his own wrist. The shiny chain dangles merrily between them.

“They’re called handcuffs. I know you’re familiar.”

“Yes, we’re familiar, but WHY?”

“Unfortunately I had to do something drastic. I can’t believe you fell for that…like I could record your handprint on my clipboard,” Merlin scoffs.

“Again, WHY?” Harry asks.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you two, but you need to fix it,” Merlin says sternly. Eggsy has the grace to blush. 

“I’m sure I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Harry says primly.

“You don’t know what I’m talking about? Oh, I think you do. Eggsy jumps a mile every time you talk to him but refuses to look at you. You are borderline rude whenever you’re required to speak with him, and you walk around here like a thundercloud, grumpy as hell. And I’m tired of it. Everyone else is tired of it as well, but I’m the one with the ability to DO something about it.”

“Bruv, I love ya, but ya do realize we’re spies, right? We can get out of these.” Eggsy jangles his wrist a bit, earning a glare from Harry.

“You can, but you won’t. Because I have a sensor on those. I’ll know if one of you removes your hand, and I will make your life hell.” Merlin smiles pleasantly. “I suggest you take a few days off. Galahad, you’ll have time to finish those reports, and I left your dominant hand free. Harry, Arthur has earned a bit of a vacation, and I’ve made sure to delegate your major assignments to senior staff. I also know you’re ambidextrous, so you’ll have no problem making do.”

“So yer fuckin’ serious?” Eggsy wheezes. “We’re stuck together like this?”

“I remember a time when you would have loved to be bound to Harry in this manner,” Merlin says softly. Eggsy studies his shoes.

“How are we to shower?” Harry asks.

“Waterproof. No problem there.” Merlin glares at him. “Find a solution to this, one way or another. I’m serious.”

“This is ridiculous,” Harry snaps.

“Might not be such a big deal after all,” Eggsy shrugs, and Merlin can tell he’s putting on a front for Harry. “If it’s such a big deal to ya, Merlin, I can handle it.”

“As can I.” Harry starts for the door and Eggsy almost falls over. “Come along, Galahad.”

“Somebody’s gonna die by tha end of this,” Eggsy snaps, hurrying after Harry.

 

Eggsy flings himself onto the seat of the bullet train, remembering too late that he has a new attachment. “Please be careful,” Harry snaps.

“Sorry,” Eggsy mutters, realizing that he was indeed in the wrong. “I’ll be more careful next time.”

“That’s what you always say, but…” Harry leaves the words unsaid.

Eggsy starts to moodily cross his arms over his chest but remembers that he can’t. Instead he slouches on the seat, knee bouncing. A thought occurs to him. “Oh, fuck.”

“Yes?”

“Ya asked about showerin’.”

“Right. I do prefer to be clean,” Harry replies.

Eggsy rolls his eyes. “How tha fuck we gettin’ undressed.” 

“That is a ridiculous question. We just…” Harry looks down at his jacket and fingers the buttons of his shirt. “Fuck.”

“Exactly. We can strip off our trousers an’ pants, but we ain’t gettin’ tha shirt an’ jacket off.”

“So I’m stuck in the same clothes for…” Harry looks horrified.

“Looks that way. I mean, we can work everything over to tha handcuffed hand, keep that outside tha shower, but yer gonna hafta put it back on.” Eggsy smug with the knowledge that he realized something Harry hadn’t.

“I’m going to kill Merlin.”

“Mature of you,” Eggsy remarks, but says nothing more.

They enter the house and Harry locks the door. Suddenly he looks weary and Eggsy almost feels sorry for him…if he hadn’t been acting like a right prick for the last three weeks. “I suppose we should have something delivered for dinner?”

“I sure ain’t cookin’, that’s fer fuckin’ sure.” He starts for the stairs then hesitates. “Wouldya mind…could we…I’d like ta change my trousers an’ shoes, if nothin’ else. I’ll go as quick as I can.”

“Of course. I understand.” 

Eggsy leads the way up the stairs, his left hand behind him a bit. He quickly finds everything he needs before going to the bed so Harry can sit down. He starts on his shoes and frowns. “Fuck. Never noticed how much ya use two hands, ya know?”

“I suppose you’ve never had a severe arm or hand injury, then,” Harry says, but he kneels to help with Eggsy’s shoelaces. “Give it time. When you’ve been around as long as I have, you’ll learn to work around such things.”

“Yeah, bet I will.” Eggsy clumsily manages to get out of his trousers and into a pair of trakkies. He slides his feet into a pair of slippers, not wanting to bother with the strings of his trainers.

They go down to the kitchen and bicker over what to order for dinner. Harry wants Chinese, Eggsy wants Thai. Harry finally points out that it might be better to find something with minimal use of utensils and they compromise on pizza. They most definitely agree on a drink or two before the pizza arrives.

Harry suddenly looks uncomfortable. “Eggsy, if you’d be so kind…I’m afraid…”

“For fuck’s sake, spit it out, ‘arry,” Eggsy snaps.

“I need to use the loo.”

Eggsy jumps up, glad he doesn’t have the prissy manners of a gentleman. “Well, then, let’s go. Ain’t like we haven’t done this before…we been on a lotta missions together that weren’t exactly near a toilet.” He practically drags Harry down the hall to the loo and waits patiently to the side while Harry relieves himself. “Might as well go while I’m in here, save us tha trouble later.”

They make quite a mess in the sink washing their hands, and Harry carefully wipes everything down before they leave. The pizza arrives as they come back down the hall, and if the delivery boy thinks it curious that two people answer the door, he doesn’t say anything. 

Without speaking Eggsy stands by the counter while Harry gets plates and napkins. They come to the table and sit down, Eggsy pulling his chair a bit closer to Harry so he doesn’t have to stretch his arm. He’s well into his third piece of pizza before he says, “Didn’t know you was ambidextrous.”

“Yes. I discovered it quite young. My right hand is dominant, but I can do just about everything with my left. Even use chopsticks.”

“Impressive,” Eggsy remarks. “Guess there’s a lot I don’t know about ya, huh?”

“All you have to do is ask. I’m an open book.”

Eggsy snorts and says nothing, thinking about just how closed off Harry’s been lately.

 

After dinner they clean up the kitchen and retire to the living room, as they do most nights. “Aren’t you going to work on your reports?” Harry asks, still surprised that Eggsy is so far behind.

“Don’t really feel like it right now. Don’t worry…they’ll get done.”

“I’m just a bit surprised that you’ve procrastinated in such a manner.” Harry sits on the sofa and picks up his book. Eggsy flops down beside him and gets out his phone.

“Yeah, well, got a lot on my mind lately,” Eggsy snaps. He starts to play one of his mindless games but at least turns the sound down. After fifteen minutes he tosses the phone onto the cushion next to him. “Fuck that. Can’t play with one hand.” He picks up the remote. “Would you mind?”

“Well, I suppose not, but I was planning on finishing this.” Harry holds up his book and realizes how ancient he must sound to the boy next to him. “Please. Go ahead.”

“Never mind.” Eggsy closes his eyes and taps his finger on his knee. The finger turns into two, and soon his entire hand is patting his leg.

Harry finds it impossible to focus and jumps up, hauling Eggsy up with him. “I’m sorry,” he says immediately. “I forgot.”

“It’s fine. I get it.” Eggsy rubs his shoulder. 

“Would you mind if I just put some music on? I’m not in the mood for the television tonight.”

“Sure. No problem,” Eggsy says dully.

Harry goes to the large entertainment system and flips open the record player. He finds a bin of records in the cupboard below and pulls one out, setting it on the turntable. “This was one of my mother’s favorites,” he says softly, and Eggsy doesn’t make a smart remark, for which Harry is grateful. They sit back down on the sofa. “I remember…” Harry slowly smiles. “Every time she played this, no matter what they were doing, my father would take her in his arms and start to dance with her. In the kitchen, the parlor, wherever.”

“Think that’s romantic, do you?” Eggsy snaps. Harry gives him a sharp look. “Ya like that idea. Wouldn’t know it if ya hadn’t told me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We been together a while now…ya never once danced with me. Never. I understand not doin’ it in public, like when we was at my cousin’s weddin’. Ya don’t feel comfortable with that kind of public affection, an’ okay. I get it. But ya ain’t never tried ta do it here. Ya never done any sort of romantic stuff like that with me. Don’t bring me breakfast in bed. Don’t surprise me with little gifts. I tried givin’ ya breakfast in bed once an’…an’ ya yelled at me fer bringin’ food inta bed.” Eggsy actually wipes away a tear.

Harry’s stunned. “Eggsy, I…”

“I mean I get it. That’s tha stuff ya do with a woman. I ain’t a woman. Yer with me ta give ya tha things a woman can’t…that’s why ya like it when I fuck ya.”

Harry stares at him. “No,” he says slowly. “I like it when you fuck me because I like a dick up my arse…and I prefer it to be yours. Eggsy, what’s going on here?”

“I get it. I know why you’s with me. I’m that little bit o’ rough that ya want, that a bird can’t give ya. Otherwise ya’d be with some beautiful woman, someone smart an’ cultured an’ all. I’m just…yer fun. I figured it out that night at La Bella.”

“Eggsy, we ate there over a month ago. What in the world…” Harry wracks his brain, trying to figure out what’s going on.

“You went to tha bar ta get our drinks, an’ ya ran into that woman ya know from way back…Catherine. You didn’t bother introducin’ me. Ya just stood at the bar, let her paw all over ya, an’ then tha two of ya looked over at me. Ya rolled yer eyes an’ laughed, like the idea of me was just fuckin’ ridiculous.”

“My darling boy,” Harry whispers, shocked beyond belief. “I’m so…I’m so sorry if you thought that way. We’ve known each other for a long time, and she felt she could hug me and put a hand on my arm. She said to me that she was quite shocked that I’d found someone to make an honest man out of me, since she knew I’d been looking my whole life for that person. And I told her it was you, and rolled my eyes at her dramatic response. I…I’m truly very sorry.”

“Okay,” Eggsy mutters.

“I don’t do those “romantic things,” as you call them, because I didn’t think you would want them. You’re a strong young man, so very masculine. I didn’t think you’d want your ancient boyfriend asking you to dance in the living room for no other reason than because the song was beautiful and he thought you were beautiful, too. I stop myself all the time from doing those sappy things, because it’s hard enough for me to keep you as it is.” Harry bites his lip.

“Hard enough fer ya ta keep me? What you on about, ‘arry?”

“I know what I am, Eggsy. I’m a battered old man, broken and tired. I worship the ground you walk on, and would show you constantly if I felt I could. I know that what you feel for me isn’t half of what I feel for you and…”

“Are you fuckin’ mental?” Eggsy yells. “Harry, I was arse over tits fer ya tha moment I met ya. What in tha fuckin’ hell…”

“You called me old,” Harry blurts out. Eggsy’s mouth snaps shut. “When you were in Dubai, and you were parkouring all over the city. Merlin told you it wasn’t necessary, yet you felt the need to do it anyway. And yes, I know you completed the mission and got the intel, but you put yourself in unnecessary danger multiple times. I was there, I was sitting next to Merlin. I have to watch you go into the field and every time I’m petrified you won’t return. And when I told you, I told you that you shouldn’t put yourself into such positions, you said, “Relax, Harry, don’t be such a sappy old fool. I know what I’m doing.” And I realized I am just that…a sappy old fool who is desperately in love with you and who doesn’t know what he would do if he lost you.” Harry blinks hard and looks away, carefully studying the paintings on the wall as he works to get his emotions in check.

“Haz,” Eggsy whispers.

“I don’t do romantic things for you because I’m trying to be the man you want…the man you want to stay with,” Harry admits, the first time he’s allowed himself to put it into words. “The man you met at the station…Agent Galahad.”

“Harry, you stupid fuckin’ idiot.” Eggsy slides over and crawls onto Harry’s lap. He wipes away Harry’s tears. “You ARE the man I want. Agent Galahad, Arthur, Harry Hart. The man who lets me watch Top Gear even though he hates it, the man who orders extra cheese on our pizza cuz I like it, even though it means extra time in the gym for him. The man who holds me when I have night terrors, who never makes fun of me when I wake up cryin’. The man who died and came back. I’m so sorry if I called ya old, ‘arry, didn’t mean it, swear down. Just hate when ya worry so much about me…but I should be able to understand WHY ya worry. I had ta watch ya die…I know where yer comin’ from.” 

Harry puts his left arm around Eggsy. “I’m sorry as well, my darling Eggsy. Please know that I do not want ANY woman. I don’t want anyone that isn’t you. I love you so much, and I’m so thankful for you each and every day. I’m sorry I’ve been so distant and hateful these past few weeks…I just kept waiting for you to realize that you were ready to move on.”

“Ain’t no movin’ on from Harry Hart,” Eggsy says into his neck. “Never.”

“Do you forgive me?” Harry whispers.

Eggsy pulls back and kisses him. “Always…if you forgive me.”

“This can never happen again,” Harry vows. “We need to talk these things out…three weeks we’ve been pushing each other away. I hate that.”

“Me, too.”

“I’m going to be absolutely unbearable now, I hope you realize that. You’re going to get so much romance it will make you sick.” Harry kisses him.

“Doubt that,” Eggsy says, settling in against him with a happy sigh.

Harry holds him for a moment as a song ends and another begins. He smiles. “Would you care to dance with me, my dearest Eggsy?”

“Yes, I would.”

He climbs off of Harry’s lap and stands. Harry puts his left hand at Eggsy’s waist and places their joint hands at his chest. Eggsy puts his right hand on Harry’s shoulder and cuddles close. “For all…we know…we may never meet again…before you go, make this moment sweet again…” Harry sings quietly. “We won’t say goodnight until…the last minute…I will hold out my hand…and my heart will be in it…”

“I love ya so much, Haz.” Eggsy’s eyes are full of tears again but this time his voice is full of emotion. “Yer tha best fuckin’ thing that ever happened ta me.”

Harry sways him in time with the music, eyes never leaving Eggsy’s handsome face. He kisses Eggsy, slow passionate kisses that soon have Eggsy melting against him. “I’d like to take you upstairs, if you’d permit me.”

“Been ages, ‘arry, fuck yes,” Eggy says, wrapping his free arm around Harry and hugging him close.

Harry taps his glasses. “Merlin?”

“Harry, why is Eggsy crying? What have you done now?” Eggsy makes a face and Harry realizes Merlin’s brought him into the feed as well.

“Nothing. We’ve talked everything out. However, I would like to get him naked, so if you could turn off your sensor? We’ll be removing the handcuffs now.” Harry kisses him again.

“You idiot…there’s no sensor on the handcuffs. You really do think I’m brilliant, don’t you?”

Eggsy looks up at Harry and bursts out laughing. “Just for that we’re putting the glasses on the nightstands and leaving them on,” Harry says.

“Don’t you dare. I’m glad you two worked things out.”

“I’m not saying thank you.” Harry disconnects the call. He brings Eggsy’s left hand to his mouth and kisses the wrist. “Ready?” Eggsy nods. He twists and flexes his wrist and before he knows it the handcuffs are hanging from his own wrist as Eggsy wiggles his fingers at him. Harry does the same thing and soon the handcuffs fall to the ground.

“Haz,” Eggsy murmurs, throwing his arms around Harry and kissing him. “Upstairs. Now.”

The trip upstairs takes a bit longer than usual because Harry is forced to stop and kiss his boy every few steps. Eggsy’s suit jacket and tie fall to the floor before they take one step up, and Harry’s jacket ends up at the top and his shirt in the hallway. “You are so beautiful, my perfect boy.” Harry presses Eggsy against the wall and sucks at his nipples, pinching and licking them until Eggsy’s whimpering.

“Gonna wreck you, Haz, gonna show you how old you AIN’T,” Eggsy growls, biting a lovely mark at the bottom of Harry’s throat. 

Harry doesn’t answer, simply drags Eggsy into the bedroom by the elastic waistband of his trakkies. Eggsy fists his hands in Harry’s hair as they kiss, working him back to the bed. He tosses Harry down and immediately makes short work of the rest of his clothing. “Don’t see an old man here,” he tells Harry. “See a fit as fuck gorgeous man…my gorgeous man….” Eggsy removes his pants and crawls up Harry’s body. “All mine.” He bites Harry’s chest, leaving a string of marks from Harry’s nipples to his hips. He reaches over and digs through the nightstand for the lube.

“Yes…my Eggsy…all yours…” Harry loves when Eggsy gets this way, possessive and almost angry. 

“Gonna make you mine.” Eggsy licks a line up Harry’s cock. “Gonna fuck you so hard you can’t remember anything but my name and God’s…”

“Yes,” Harry hisses. He groans as Eggsy takes him into his mouth, a hand fondling his balls and rolling them as his wicked tongue drives Harry insane. “My clever perfect boy…oh fuck yes…”

Eggsy looks up at Harry as he sucks him, continuing to keep eye contact as he starts to work his fingers in. His eyes never leave Harry’s as he deep throats him, swallowing around him as Harry hits the back of his throat. Harry yelps, yanking on Eggsy’s hair at the same time he pushes him down.

“That’s right, Haz…use my mouth…use it now because I’m gonna be tha one usin’ you in about a minute.” He swirls his tongue around the head of Harry’s prick.

“Fuck…I can’t take much more…you’re going to give me a heart attack…”

“What a way ta go, right?” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin, kissing up and down Harry’s thighs as he works in a second finger, then a third. 

“Now, my boy, please now…I need you inside me.”

“I love it when ya fuckin’ beg, ‘arry.” Eggsy gets on his knees and slicks his cock. He spreads Harry’s legs and moves between them, slowly pushing inside. “Like that?”

“Yes, yes, just like that.” Harry’s eyes flutter shut.

Eggsy grabs his hands and pins them over his head. “You look at me, ‘arry. Look at me as I fuck you, as I fuckin’ OWN you.”

“I love you,” Harry whispers, arching against Eggsy’s hold as he tries to make him go deeper.

“I love you, too.” His grasp tightens around Harry’s wrists as he starts to pound into him.

Harry grunts with each thrust, loving the way Eggsy takes his body. He wraps his legs around Eggsy’s waist, urging him in deeper. “Yes…yes Eggsy…fuck me…”

“That’s it…tell me…”

“Need you…need only you…no woman, no other man, no one could EVER make me feel the way you do.” 

Eggsy groans and clenches Harry’s wrists so hard he knows he’ll have marks the next day. But he wants it. He wants Eggsy’s marks on him. Eggsy shifts his hips and Harry whines, the fat head of Eggsy’s prick hitting his prostate with every thrust. “That’s it, ‘arry…fuckin’ come for me…let me see it…”

“Eggsy…” Harry struggles against Eggsy’s hold, desperately wanting to touch himself. “Eggsy, I’m so close…”

“That’s it…that’s it, love…” Eggsy bends down and bites Harry’s chest.

Harry howls and suddenly he’s coming, heels digging into Eggsy’s arse and pushing him in as far as he can go. “Eggsy…Christ…” Harry gasps.

Eggsy releases a wrist and weaves that hand through Harry’s hair. He pulls it as he brutally kisses Harry and comes inside him. “I love you, Haz,” he gasps against Harry’s mouth. 

Harry lowers his legs and kisses him back, his hands moving up and down Eggsy’s back. “I love you…I love you my precious boy…”

Eggsy slowly pulls out and falls onto his back as he pants for breath. He picks up one of Harry’s hands and kisses his wrist. “Wow. We ain’t done make-up sex before. That was…”

“It was…but I’d much rather us not have to make up for anything.”

Eggsy rolls over and tenderly kisses him. “I agree.”

 

Merlin’s shocked when he opens his door and realizes his office isn’t empty. Harry’s seated on his favorite chair with Eggsy on his lap. They’re snogging, hot wet kisses that Merlin can hear from the doorway. Harry’s hands are on Eggsy’s arse and Eggsy’s riding Harry’s lap. “What is going on here?”

“Oh. Good morning, Merlin.” Harry pulls himself away to smile over Eggsy’s shoulder.

“Mornin’, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin. 

“We thought you’d like to see the fruits of your labor,” Harry says, actually licking Eggsy’s jaw. “We’ve worked everything out.”

“Obviously. Get out of my chair. I need to fumigate it,” Merlin snaps.

“Oi, come on, mate. We ain’t even got to tha good stuff yet.” Eggsy climbs off Harry’s lap and offers him a hand to help him stand. Harry takes the hand and kisses it.

“Maybe I liked it better when you two were arguing. And where are my handcuffs?”

Eggsy pulls them from his jacket pocket and drops them to the desk with a thunk. “Oh, yeah…these might need fumigated, too.”


End file.
